1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a piggyback recorder, and more particularly, to a piggyback recorder which can be optionally added to a printer terminal having a first recorder located therein in order to provide a second recorder to the printer terminal.
2. Description of Related Art.
In the field of printer terminals, the typical printer terminal includes a recorder which includes a print member which coacts with a platen to print a first set of data on a document, such as a sales receipt. A typical printer terminal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,725, issued on July 25, 1989 to A. H. Walker et al., which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and which is incorporated herein by reference. In that recorder, the print member is a wire matrix printer which is mounted directly onto a carriage. A line of characters is printed on the document by moving the carriage and the first print member across the document in a side-to-side manner, as is well known.
In some circumstances, it may be advantageous to have a printer terminal which has more than one recorder in order to enable the printer terminal to print multiple sets of data on the document. However, it can be difficult to add the second recorder to the printer terminal because, for example, the printer terminal may have a limited amount of space in which the second recorder can be added. In addition, it may be difficult to add the second recorder to prior art printer terminals because these terminals were not originally designed to accommodate the addition of the second recorder.